


A Vacation in Gravity Falls

by Hartrin



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Vacation in Gravity Falls, Wirt and Greg Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin
Summary: Wirt and Greg head to Gravity falls for a vacation suggested by their parents. after meeting Dipper and Mabel at the Mystery Shack, they tag along on an adventure and Wirt soon finds out the quaint normal little town they arrived in isn't exactly the relaxing monster free vacation he was hoping for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, thanks for reading :)

It had been almost a year now since the "incident" at the graveyard on Halloween. Greg recovered fairly quickly and with little difficulty, but Wirt on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Plagued by nightmares almost every night for the first few months after escaping the unknown and quite a few new and "unreasonable" fears, it was quite obvious that Wirt wasn't doing too well, and since therapy didn't seem to make a difference, his parents solution to the problem, a vacation. As you could probably imagine, Wirt wasn't too thrilled that his parents were dragging him to some small tourist town in the middle of no where, though he didn't complain. Maybe he was just too mentally exhausted to argue or maybe he thought it might do him some good. At least they weren't going to Disney land or something, Wirt wasn't sure he'd be able to survive that. If he had to be on vacation, he was glad it would be somewhere quiet and peaceful. And Greg was pretty excited to be going somewhere new and if his little brother was happy, he couldn't complain. 

Currently, they were about 5 minutes away from their destination and Greg was ecstatic. "Wirt look look!" Greg held out the gravity falls pamphlet up to Wirts face. "Look at all the cool stuff Wirt! There's an arcade, and a bowling ally, and a beach! And oh look Wirt! The mystery shack! We should visit it when we get there!" Greg cheered. Wirt couldn't hold back his smile "sure Greg, it looks pretty cool." He said as he tousled the hair on the smaller boys head. Greg giggled as he pointed out the window towards the sign a little ways down the road. "Look Wirt! We're here!" Greg chirped as they sped by the 'welcome to gravity falls' sign on the side of the road. Wirt sighed as he stared out the window, after hours of driving, it seemed they had finally reached their destination and Wirt was filled with both excitement and anxiety.

******

Dipper and Mabel had finally settled in after arriving in gravity falls a few days ago and they were both pretty psyched about spending their second summer in gravity falls. Dipper couldn't help but be anxious about the upcoming school year, they would be freshman in high school after all, and he was happy he got to spend a summer away from all his usual mundane worrying. Not to mention he was finally back in his favorite supernatural hot spot and couldn't help being excited about all the new mysteries and creatures he would discover in the next few months, but for now he was stuck at the cash register, conning tourists out of their money. As much as he disliked sitting at the cash all day, he couldn't help the happy nostalgic feeling he got from working in the gift shop. As he absentmindedly checked out the customers, he wondered what the rest of this summer would entail.

******

"Where do you think we should go first Wirt? The arcade or the mystery shack? I think the mystery shack looks cool but if you wanna go to the arcade first that's fine too." Greg asked as he bounced up and down on one of the two twin beds in the small room. After checking into their rooms, Wirt and Greg, well mostly Wirt, had proceeded to unpack their things. Much to Wirts dismay, Greg had decided that the two of them would go explore the town on their own without even stopping to rest first. Though Wirt had reluctantly agreed he wasn't too happy about it, but his parents had agreed and Greg seemed to be excited, so he agreed none the less. "Your call Greg. I don't really care where he go first." He answered nonchalantly. "Aww come on captain Wirt! It'll be fun. We can brave the forest and go on an adventure after we explore the town!" Greg said cheerfully. "Ah... Yeah Greg. I know. Though, I'm not sure wandering around in the forest by ourselves is the best idea, I mean, you know..." He trailed off. "It'll be fine brother'o mine! Now let's go exploring! We can go see the mystery shack first!" Greg cheered. "Okay Greg. Let's go" Wirt said smiling as he followed his brother out of the hotel room, locking the door behind him.

******

As they arrived at the mystery shack Greg could barely hold his excitement as he raced into the old rundown looking building. Though old and somewhat dingy looking, Wirt couldn't help but find the place charming in a way as he trailed hesitantly behind his brother. "Wirt! Let's take the tour! Can we please?" Greg pleaded. Wirt smiled and rolled his eyes "Greg you know this stuff isn't real right. They make this stuff to fool tourists out of their money" Wirt asked his brother. "I know that Wirt! I won't be fooled! I know this stuff isn't like the people in the unknown! But it doesn't mean we can't still have fun!" He persuaded. "Okay..." Wirt sighed.

After paying the (unreasonably expensive) entry fee of 25$ each, Wirt followed Greg along with the rest of the tourists and the old man leading the tour. Despite what Greg said, he seemed completely entranced, as did all the other dumb tourists who were practically throwing their money at the tour guide. Though the attractions were unconvincing to Wirt, he had to admit there seemed to be a lot of effort put into them. After the tour ended Wirt looked around, trying to find his little brother, only to find Greg was no where in sight. Wirt did expect Greg to run off in search of useless gifts and trinkets but he didn't expect him to completely disappear. "Greg!?" He called out as he began to feel panic set in. He couldn't help the lump that settled in his stomach as memories and feelings from the unknown began to resurface. Before he could try to calm himself down and continue looking for his brother, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "H-hey man, you alright?" A boy around his age with curly brown hair questioned him earnestly. "U-um have you seen my little brother. I can't find him. H-he's about this tall and he was probably holding a frog." Wirt rambled on while making a gesture to show Gregs height. "Uhh... I-I think I saw him go off with my sister... Dammit Mabel..." He said. "I'm really sorry... She uhh... Tends to just do stuff before thinking." Wirt felt relief flood him suddenly. "Ah. N-no it's fine. My brother's the same. Though he should have known better than to just go off by himself... I can't say it hasn't happened like a hundred times before." He laughed nervously. "Yeah, well Mabel should know better than to kidnap children." The boy laughed and Wirt found himself laughing along too. "Ill take you to your brother. Ah, I'm Dipper by the way, I work here." He smiled a little awkwardly. "O-oh, I'm Wirt and thanks." Wirt answered nervously. "A-and sorry for the trouble" he added. "No problem man. My grunkle can handle the cash." He said as he led Wirt through the employees door. They arrived in the living room to find Mabel and Greg, sitting and laughing while Greg balanced Jason funderberker on top of a pig as they rode around. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "Oh hey Dip" she answered cheerfully. "Who's your friend?" She asks. "Mabel! You can't just take kids. His brother was worrying about him." Dipper lectured. "Oh you must be Wirt!" She chirped. "Wirt?!" Greg perked up "hey Wirt!" He greeted like he hadn't just given Wirt a heart attack. "Greg... I've told you, you can't just run off like that." He sighed as he crouched down next to the boy. "Yeah but it's okay Wirt! Me and Jason funderberker were just playing with Mabel and Waddles." He reasoned. "Yeah Greg... But you should have told me. You almost gave me a heart attack." He lectured. "Sorry Wirt" he apologized and looked down at his feet. Wirt sighed and smiled a little sadly "it's okay Greg, just don't do it again." He said as he tousled the boys hair. The seven year old laughed and smiled up from under his big brothers hand. "Okay Wirt! He said happily. It was then that Wirt remembered the other two in the room as he heard the female of the two "aww" down at them "what cute sibling affection" she cooed. Wirt grew red at this and shot up quickly. "Uhh... S-sorry about that." He said nervously. Before either twin could answer Greg interrupted. "Hey Wirt! Mabel said she and her brother can take us on an adventure with them! Now we won't have to find one ourselves!" He said cheerfully. "What?!" Wirt and Dipper both said in unison. "Mabel! Don't just make plans for me without even telling me!" He whispered harshly. "Oh come on Bro-Bro, you need more friends anyway. And it'll be fun to show them all the cool stuff you've found. Come on, I know you've been dying to show someone other than me." She said while playfully nudging him with her elbow. "N-no I haven't Mabel. And I don't need new friends." He blushed. "Come on Dipper, don't be a spoil sport. It'll be fun!" She cheered. "Fine..." He agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Yeaha!" Greg cheered while Wirt twisted his hands awkwardly. "Uhh... I-I'm really sorry about this. You don't have to hang out with us or anything... I know Greg can be a little... Forceful..." Wirt trailed off apologetically. "Nonsense! I already promised him an adventure and I plan to deliver! As long as your okay with it." She smiled up at him cheekily. "Uhh... Y-yeah that's fine. I just didn't want to impose." He explained. "It's all good! Dippers been at the cash all day and I've been stuck in here watching a Ducktecive marathon, that's no way to spend the summer. I think an adventure is definitely in order!" She said excitedly. "Yeah!" Greg cheered. "I'm sure Dipper can find something cool to do in the journal, right Dip?" She questioned. "O-oh yeah, sure. Nothing to dangerous though..." He answered. "Yay! I'll go pack some lunches!" Mabel added as she raced into the kitchen with Greg in tow, leaving a slightly awkward atmosphere in their wake. 'This is gonna be a long day' Wirt thought to himself as he followed Mabel and Greg into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Wirt, what kinda sandwich do you want? Personally, i recommend the glitter and marshmallow, but Gregs chocolate and mashed potato sandwich looks promising too!” she asked excitedly. “It was the closest thing i could find to molasses.” he shrugged. “Uhh… I-I’ll just have a peanut butter and jam please.” he answered awkwardly. “And uhh… are-are you sure eating that's safe?” he asked hesitantly. “Pshh, if you weren't supposed to eat glitter, why would they make it look so sparkly!?” she answered enthusiastically. “If you think that looks dangerous, you should see what she drinks in the morning.” Dipper laughed as he plopped a backpack down at the table and took a seat next to Wirt. “you didn't put any glitter in my ham and cheese did you?” Dipper asked accusingly. “Ugh, no Dipper. I learned my lesson last time when you almost choked to death. Some people just can't handle the sparkle.” she said dramatically. Wirt coughed a laugh into his hand as Greg giggled openly. Dipper blushed furiously and looked away. “Normal people shouldn't be able to stomach a glob of glitter glue!” he defended himself.

“Anyway…” he coughed and decided to change the subject. “I've decided where we should go.” he pulled out his journal and flipped to a page. “I’ve been meaning to check this place out soon. The crystal caves.” he pointed to a sketch of a cave in the journal. “Woooaaah…” Greg stared over Wirts shoulder onto the page. “That looks cool! Let's go brave the caves!” Greg cheered. Wirt stared down at the journal. “So this journal… what’s it about exactly?” Wirt asked curiously. “Uh-um, it just… it's about the… forest i guess. All the places and the… stuff… that lives in it.” he answered cautiously. He didn't want them to think he was crazy or anything by telling them about what 'stuff' actully inhabited the surrounding forest. “Yeah! Its full of all the weird paranormal stuff that lives in gravity falls!” Mabel added obliviously. “Mabel!” Dipper groaned. “P-paranormal? There’s stuff like that here?” Wirt asked curiously, and a little nervously. “Uhh.. y-yeah, it's kinda normal around here.” he answered. Dipper was surprised by how Wirt believed them so openly. “WOAH! Paranormal stuff? Like ghosts?!” Greg asked excitedly. “Uhh, yeah. We've met a few ghosts around here.” Dipper answered curiously. “Wow! I've always wanted to meet a ghost ever since we left the unkno-” he was cut off abruptly. “Greg! They… Don't need to know about that.” Wirt whispered grimly. “Whoops, sorry Wirt. Wirt doesn't like me talking about that, but anyway I've always wanted to meet a ghost!” He continued. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a suspicious glance, but left it at that. Wirt looked really nervous when Greg brought it up. Dippers curiosity was piqued, but he didn't want to make Wirt uncomfortable or scare him off, so he decided to hold off on asking. “Do you think you can introduce us to any ghosts!?” Greg asked excitedly. “Well… The only ghosts we know are that old grumpy couple at Dusk2Dawn and they really don't like teenagers.” Mabel shook her head. “Aw beans!” Greg exclaimed in defeat. “I guess we’ll just have to wait to find more ghosts.” Greg explained seriously down to the frog in his arms. “Anyway… Should we get going?” Mabel suggested. “Yeah, I think I've got everything. Uh...You guys ready to go?” Dipper asked Wirt and Greg. “Uhh. O-oh yeah. I'm ready.” Wirt answered. “Yup!” Greg answered quickly after. “Lead the way!” He added enthusiastically.

******

Dipper and Mabel lead the two out into the yard and headed towards an old, unstable looking golf cart. “Uhh… Are we going in that.” Wirt answered nervously. “Don't worry! It may look old, but it's perfectly safe to ride in!” Mabel explained. “Yeah, when you're not driving.” Dipper laughed. “Hey! I'm a great driver.” She defended. “Yeah right! You're almost as bad as Grunkle Stan!” He accused jokingly. “Grunkle Stan and I are just ‘creative drivers’! She reasoned “it's not my fault you drive like a grandma!” She laughed. “I do not drive like a grandma. And anyway, driving like a grandma is still better than driving like a maniac!” Everyone broke out laughing as they finally approaches the vehicle. “Hey can I drive!? I'm a super good driver, right Wirt?” Greg asked. “Greg, you're seven. You're not driving.” Wirt chuckled. “Aww.” Greg pouted. “I'll drive.” Dipper plopped down in the driver's seat. “I'm the one with the directions anyway.” He reasoned. Mabel sat in the seat next to him. “Whatever…” Mabel fake pouted. “Oh, no seat belts? Now this is freedom!” Greg declared as he shuffled in behind the two next to Wirt. “Just don't fall out Greg.” Wirt laughed along with the twins at Gregs comment. “Hmm… So how far are the caves?” Mabel asked curiously. “Well… According to the directions, is say 15 minutes by cart.” He pointed to the written directions in the journal. “Well let's go then!” Mabel cheered as Wirt tried to keep Greg from standing up on his seat. And with that. The group sped off into the woods.


End file.
